Nirlizie Al-Saade (The Unsung Heroes)
Nirlizie Al-Saade '''is one of main female protagonists of fan fiction, ''"The Unsung Heroes"''. She is the priestess and well-known dancer in the Kingdom of Ardania, She is also considered to be one of the talented enchanters in the kingdom along with Liana due to her skills in weather-based Divine Power with skilled hand-to-hand combat. During her travel with her classmates for supplementary lessons at the academy, she met Hiroaki in a twist of fate, saving her and her classmates from the horde of demi-humans tribes . After their...catastrophic meeting, she and Liana offered Hiroaki to reside in Liana's house as a honored guest, which Hiroaki accepted. Appearance: Nirlizie is a fair-skinned, young woman at the height of 5’8 tops, with well-endowed bust, and bright, turquoise eyes. As Liana, Nirlizie's best friend states that she's the typical cheerful, childish-girl type who just can't hate. it. Her noticeable features are her ankle-length brown hair with series of white ribbons tied to her hair, along with her distinctive pair of animal-ears that resembles a weasel or squirrel. Her overall attire resembles that of a stylized arabic dancer style. She wears a revealing tube with a golden-colored tie top on her upper body along with long-sleeve, fingerless gloves. At her lower body, she wears her family's dancer tightsuit from the waist down where she wears a black pantyhose, a white cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards along with mechanical parts, which consist of black, gold and red accents and matching, gloves, boots, hip guards. Her overall look gives an air of elegance around her, which is contrasted by some facets of her personality. Personality: Nirlizie is described as a girl who smiles a lot. Liana described her as a childlike, cheerful, and energetic girl, which calls people by nicknames that she comes up with, calling Liana "Lia" and Samuel "Sammy". Due to her personalities, she is very sociable, and enjoys dancing for people, having conversations, and making new friends with a bright disposition and approachable demeanor, so much Hiroaki actually thinks she might be on high-sugar streak. Samuel states that she's a natural bundle of energy, which it makes him to be in a good mood. She also has playful, free-spirited attitude, and often prefers to have fun instead of taking things seriously. However, she has a side that can be caring as well, as shown in her relationship with her best friend Liana is like a sisterhood. As a best-friend and sister, she is constantly giving support to her closed ones whenever she can, and knows how she can properly help them out when they are in a bind. History: Nirlizie comes from the house of priestesses that served the Ariadust royal family, the sole sovereign and rulers of the Kingdom of Ardania for hundreds of years. As she was training to become a priestess for the royal family, she met Liana, the heiress to the House of Revini and became friends due to their parent's good relationship. Over the years, she became a famous priestess and dancer within the Kingdom of Ardania. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Nirlizie is a master hand-to-hand combatant which she uses along with her Divine Power, allowing her to overpower many enemies using her speed and techniques. Divine Power: Qilin: This is Nirlizie's Summoning-Typed Divine Power. For her Divine Power, she has made a contract with one of the rare, sacred beast known as Qilin. * Weather Manipulation: With this Divine Power, she can able to manipulate weather-based manipulation such as wind and lightning. She uses her lightning abilities to enhance her speed and agilities for hits-and-run tactic. I'mmense Speed': One of Nirlizie's greatest trait is her impressive speed. When combined with her Divine Power, she is able to keep up with Hiroaki during his transfer exams to the academy. Skilled Technician: Along with her hand-to-hand combat and Divine Power, Nirlizie is also a proficient technique-type fighter. Nirlizie could use her weather-based Divine Power to create different ways of attacks and bind her opponent's attacks. Flight: Using her Divine Power, She can able to fly in the air. Equipment: TBA Quotes: "You ask why I smile right? It's because I love to smile!~. It gives me the chance to support others with my smile!~ Simple right? Hehehe~." - Nirlizie's answer to Hiroaki's question. Trivia: * Nirlizie's appearance is based off of Niwa Nagahide, one of the characters from light novel series, Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere. * Nirlizie's personality was inspired and based off from female protagonist named Yang Xiao Long, one of the main characters of well-known video series, RWBY. * Nirlizie's hobbies are dancing, singing, making clothes, and collecting cute animal dolls. * According to Hiroaki, Nirlizie is like a cheerful idol who gives the energy and support to others by dancing and singing, which he mentioned that it is surprisingly helpful. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Youkai Category:The Unsung Heroes